Clan:Legion of Paragons/Logistics Department
General Legion of Paragons has adopted a support section to the clan. With the programs, events, and future expansion sights, it was necessary to place a section all its own which supports the clan core functions. This section is called the Logistics Department. It covers Events and Clan Supply. The current director of Logistics is the Logistics Leader currently (rambo2781). The director of logistics in the absense of either manager of events or supply wouls assume the responsibilities of those managers. Purpose The overall existance of the logistics department is to ensure the clan has continuous activities for its members and provides a continuous supply flow to the clans financial obligations by providing resources to the clan. In the sections below this is explained in detail Events Department Staff: Events Manager: OPEN Assistant Events Manager: OPEN Events Officers: OPEN General: The events department handles all aspects of activities where multiple members take part in a common function. This can be allied events, clan events, clan activities, clan competitions etc. When the members come together as a clan to take part in clan activities events etc, all aquired resources and drops are donated to the clans bank. This is also credited to the member for donating as well as participating in the event. However, this only is counted as credit if the member places a participation template for the event and donation on our thread. There is a seperate template for each on page nine of our thread. We like to have events everyday, unfortunately this hasn't worked out as well as we'd liked to this point. We are vigorously recruiting to enhance the number of participants we may get towards events. You can find our events schedule on page 6 of our runescape thread. Click here. Rules: *- Be sure to check the clan thread, event notice board in the clan camp or citadel for updates. *- Our events are not required to attend. *- Be on time to an event. *- Clan Chat and during events aren't the place to propose event ideas. Place them on the thread. *- Post each and every event held on this thread. It should be posted by the member who held the event and must include Date, Event Name, and Members who attended the event. *- Non Combat events may be in any world. *- All game events must offer the game player a winning prize if he/she wins. *- All competition events must also have a reward for 1st, 2nd, and 3rd places. *- No 1st place prize can be over 500k in value. *- All Official Clan Event must be hosted and reported by and Event Organiser (Captain+) or above. *- Any event that risks a member losing coins and or items is not a clan supported event. Examples as follows and not limited to: **a. Flower Games **b. Gambling Games **c. Activities involving the wilderness. **d. Clan wars using the red portal. Event Conduct: *- Respect all participants of the event. *- Let the event leader, officer or organizer lead the event. *- Keep talking down to a minimum so everyone can get instructions. *- All combat events must be on loot share worlds. *- All drops from combat events must be deposited into the clan bank. *- All resources from non combat events must be deposited into the clan bank. *- No scamming the clan or its members. *- Hold honesty and integrity when playing games and competitions. Supply Department Staff: Supply Manager: OPEN Assistant Supply Manager: OPEN Supply Officers: OPEN General: The supply department is responsible for collecting all resources and drops collected from all clan events and activities. the supply department, depending on needed resources by the clan may dictae to the events department what events may be need to meet clan needs. An example of this is; If the leaders are planning a clan firemaking event, but lact the amount of logs to facilitate the event, the supply department may get with events to request they hold a woodcutting event to assist in aquiring the amount of logs needed to hold the firemaking event. Policy: *All resources and drops from clan events etc must be collected from a member of the events department. *All donations gave to the clan may be collected by a member the supply department. *All donations made must be posted by the donator on the thread using the template found on page 9 of our thread. *Members of the supply staff must post a report on the thread of the same collected by a donator. *All items recieved by the supply department either from events or donations must be turned over to the clan bank staff (SlRE or M-A-X-l-E). Links Clan:Legion of Paragons Clan:Legion of Paragons/Operations Department Thread Events Page